The Text Message
by FarronCaelum
Summary: Lightning tried to text Stella but Noctis is always the one's replying...until Light decided to buy a new sim card and pretend to be a boy. Please read and review...thanks...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Some of my grammar sucks...I understand English but I'm not that good at it. SO please try to understand .thanks..Actually this is sort of my experience from my friend's brother every time I tried to text her. :)

this is my second story...please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Where' s Stella?<strong>

"What's this woman wants now?," Noctis said as he took his sister's phone, Stella, and read the message. He has no cell phone he' s just borrowing her sister' s phone and never gave it back. The message' s came from Claire, Stella' s friend. Claire thought that Stella's still the one who she' s texting. The message says : Hey Stella, how are you? :)  
>Noctis smirks to himself and thought '<em>until now she thought that she' s texting Stella .'<em>  
>He replied:<br>_ Hey Claire. This is me Noct. :D_

She replied:  
><em> Where' s Stella?<em>

She pushed the button send. Then a few minutes later he replied:  
><em> She' s at the house what do you need?<em>

She replied:  
><em> Of course she is at the house...<em>  
><em> Can I text her? I have something to tell her...it s important.<em>

He replied:  
><em> Hmm You can tell it to me. What is it?<em>

She replied:  
><em> Why don t you just give her cp to her?<em>

He replied: _I' m not in the house_

Noctis smiled to himself at his lie. He s just in his room, lying in his bed. Then Claire replied:  
><em> Oh alright<em>

He replied:  
><em> You can just call her in our landline<em>

She replied:  
><em> Haha no thanks.<em>

Noctis decided not to reply. He decided to sleep.

o O o

Noctis really is getting on Lightning s nerve. Every time she tried to text Stella he s always the one who replied. One day she asked Stella about her phone, Stella said that if she will decide to text her, she must include Stella s name on it. And she always did. But Noctis really stubborn. He never ever gave the phone to Stella. So Ligthning s always ended up finding Stella then Noctis will always reply Stella s at home and he was not. Lightning's getting used to it.  
>Then an idea came to her mind.<em> 'Noctis didn t know the name Lightning, he just knows that my name s Claire<em> '  
>Lightning bought a new sim card and texted him.<br>She texted:  
><em> Hey Stel! How' re ya doin ?<em>

When Noctis saw the message, he frowned. He didn t know the number so he replied:  
><em> Hey this is not Stella. This is her brother. Who r u?<em>

Lightning smirked and replied:  
><em> I won t tell you unless u' re Stel<em>

Noctis replied:  
><em> I won' t give this phone to her unless u tell me ur name<em>

Lightning replied:  
><em> Give it to her and I ll tell her hu I am. Just ask her bout it.<em>

He replied:  
><em> No. Gimme your name first and I ll give this to Stella<em>

She replied:  
><em> Haha you' re stubborn huh?<em>

He replied: _Hehe..You are I didn t even know you_

She replied:  
><em> That' s what I' m saying..when u give the phone to her you can know me..but u wouldn' t listen<em>

He replied:  
><em> Keep texting... and by the way what do you need to her?<em>

She replied:  
><em> I want to see her so give it to her and let me text her<em>

He replied:  
><em> And where are you planning to see her?<em>

She replied:  
><em> None of your damn business, man! :)<em>

He replied:  
><em> You know what..you re getting on my nerves<em>

She replied:  
><em> You too heh, wait until we met<em>

He replied:  
><em>Sure xD<em>

Lightning decided not to reply him. She laughed to herself, thinking, _'Maybe that Noctis guy thought I was a boy'_

**o O o**

Noctis decided to go to Stella s room. He knocked.  
>Stella opened the door. "Hey, what is it?"<p>

Noctis handed her, her phone, "Here there s this guy, dying to text you"

Stella frowned, "Who is he?"

Noctis shrugs, "He didn t say"

Stella took her phone and called the unknown person. Minutes later the person on the other line answered, Stella said.

"Oh Light..." She smiled. "Oh, I m fine. How bout you?...where could we meet?...when?...Oh right. Bye oooh, I can t wait to see you. Love you" She hangs up.

Noctis frowned. "Whos Light?"

"My friend," Stella handed her phone to him and gets back to her room.

Noctis decided to text Light.  
>He said:<br>_ What s your relationship to my sister?_

Lightning laughed out loud. '_He really thought I am a guy.'_  
>She replied:<br>_ Wow thanks for handing it to Stel_

He replied:  
><em> Hey Light. I m not playing games. What s you relationship to her?<em>

She replied:  
><em> What s your problem? She s my friend. Why? Do you think we have some thing ?<em>

He didn t reply.  
>Lightning smirked. She decided to call their landline. She wants to tease Noctis.<p>

Noctis was the one who answered the phone.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi"

"Who s this?"

"Claire"

Noctis was surprised. She found Claire' s voice sexy and pleasant to hear."C-Claire?"

"Yeah. You re Noctis, right?"

He felt different when Claire said his name. It s like a song to him."Yeah. Let me guess you called for Stella, right?"

"No, actually I called for you."

Noctis heart skipped a beat."W-Why?"

"Because I already expected that you' ll be the one answering the phone. So instead of talking to Stella I decided that maybe I ll just talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Nothing really..."

"You re wasting my time"

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yeah" _'stop stammering', _he told himself.

"I m sorry, then I ll just hang up-"

"Uh- wait... I mean we can still talk"

"Oh, I thought I m-"

"Actually I want to uh- meet you." _'Ugh. Stupid. You just fell for her voice. What if she s an ugly b****?'_

"Sure" She hangs up.  
>Noctis was surprised at what she did. '<em>Damn her, she s playing with me'<em>. He smirked._ 'If that what she wants... '_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks...hope you like it...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's so nice about the day?**

"She hanged up on me! Damn her! No girls had hanged up on me nor ignored me!" Noctis said, angrily. He sighed "…I can't believe it." He's walking back and forth in his room, thinking about Claire. "Is she even that good looking to do such thing to me?" he smirked. He texted Claire.

He typed:

Hey! Why'd you do that?

She replied:

Do what?

He replied:

Hang up on me?

She replied:

Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, the line went dead to itself

He replied:

Haha…really?

She didn't reply this time. And that pisses him.

'_Damn!' _

He can't forget her voice. Then some images of beautiful girls that can fit that sexy voice, appeared on his mind. Some are blond, brunette, red head and black haired beautiful girls.

But he take that back, he tried to think on how ugly Claire was. But he can't bear thinking that Claire is ugly, because her voice really appealed to him.

He decided to go out from his room and saw his sister, Stella, well dressed.

"Where are you going?" he said

"Shopping," she simply answered. She's wearing a black short shorts and a white button down blouse with a pair of simple white sandals. She took her bag and went, straightly, outside. "Bye."

Noctis decided to follow her. Thinking that maybe she's meeting with Light, so he can punch him, or with Claire. He can't take her out of his mind. And not meeting her is making him crazy.

'_I want to know what's so special about her that she's just ignoring me.'_

o O o

He saw Stella stopped at the bus stop. He stopped too, not far from where she is. He doesn't want her to be suspicious of him that he's following her secretly.

Suddenly, a bus arrived. He waited for Stella to take the bus before him. As Stella went in the bus, he put his hood and shades on and took the bus she had taken. He sat on where he can keep an eye on her.

After a few minutes, the bus stopped. Stella readied herself to take off. Noctis took off before she did. He decided to wait for her to deport the bus, but it seems impossible, the bus is leaving.

He looked at the bus' window and he saw Stella waving and smiling at him.

'_Damn she caught me'_

He sighed in defeat and decided to just go home. But when he saw the place he feels like to just walk around first.

After several hours of walking into the town, he saw an old woman whose false teeth fell on the floor. She had difficulty of picking it up because of her groceries, so she's calling some random people to pick her false teeth up, but they just ignored her. Noctis tried to ignore the old woman but it seems that she already saw him.

"Son! Could you pick that up for me?"

'_She's not calling me. The old lady's not calling me!'_ he tried to ignore her, but his conscience won't leave him. So he found himself picking up the false teeth and gave it to the old lady.

'_What am I doing?' _"H-here," he said grimacing.

"Thank you, son. I thought you're going to ignore me also, like the other people." The old lady said and put her false teeth back to her mouth, without even cleaning it.

'_Gross'_ "Don't mention it, grandma," he tried to smile.

The old woman continued. "Could you help me carry my groceries? It's a bit heavy." She smiled sweetly, showing all her false teeth.

He was about to decline, but when he saw her groceries, he heard himself say, "S-sure…" he sighed. _'Why did I end up with this?'_

_O O O  
><em>

Few minutes of walking with the old lady…

'_Ugh! It's so heavy! She asked me to help her carry her groceries, she didn't ask me to become her chaperone! I'll kill this old lady when we reach her home'_ he laughed evilly in his mind.

The old lady gave all her groceries to Noctis, so she's not carrying anything. They didn't take a bus because the old lady said that her house is not that far away. But it seems that they're already walking for an hour.

"That's my house, son. You can put all the groceries at the kitchen."

Noctis went inside and put it all on the table. He's panting.

"I can't take this anymore." He mumbled.

"Oh, thank you very much, son."

"Yeah…grandma," he pants.

The old lady smiled." You're so kind. I hope my granddaughter would've a husband like you. Actually she's about your age or younger. Do you want to meet her?"

'_Hell no, maybe your granddaughter's just like you, wearing false teeth'_

"I'm sorry grandma, but I have to go now," he looked outside. "I think it's getting dark…"

"Oh, you're right, it's getting dark. But I'm sure you'll like her, she's beautiful, smart and kind. So if you have time you can visit here any time"

'_Of course she's beautiful because she's your granddaughter_. _All_ _parents and grandparents told their grandchildren that. Even my grandma told me that I'm handsome_._' _He thought, but he said. "Sure grandma…" he smiled and left.

O O O

As Noctis went home, Stella's already there. She welcomed him.

"Where've you been my brother?" she smiled smugly.

"Not your business, Stella"

"Oh. I thought I saw you following me"

He hissed and went to his room, when he heard Stella spoke. "Oh! What a nice day!"

He snorted as he heard it. "What's so nice about the day?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow thanks for all the reviewers!: reader, change of fates, zeroblade63, ClaireFrascalia, tropicalgurl21, Deviltrigger Dante, and especially to Eel Nivek who always read and review my stories...xD<strong>

*PARODY:

Light: you said you'll punch me?

Noctis: what? no..when did I said that? I said I'll kiss you...*grins*

Light:*****sigh* ...whatever.

...xD

* * *

><p>please <strong>Review! thanks..:D<strong>

Don't worry guys, Noctis and Lightning/Claire will meet soon...:3


End file.
